poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Mind Island
Mad Mind Island is an upcoming island in Poptropica. Plot A horrible mistake has Mad Mind Island teetering on the edge of destruction.To free the citizens of this island from a terrible curse,you must journey into the mind of a madman and retrieve the counter-spell.But can you survive the terrible dangers of Rough Fang's twisted imagination? Walkthrough When you land on the island,you find everbody paralyzed and unable to move.Jump up the building and catch the paper flying in the wind.It has the code numbers 7,6,1,4 on it.Run over to the junkyard and click on the pile of metal. Move the junk out of the way with your muse and it will reveal a hatch.Enter the code numbers correctly and the hatch will open.The room will be dark and a bat will attack you.Find the light switch and turn it on.It will reveal the Dream Machine from Super Villain Island and that there is a Poptropican inside it.The bat will transform into a scientist-wizard and he will explain to you that he accidentally released a curse that paralysed the whole island.The only person who knew how to reverse the spell was a madman named Rough Fang.The scientist-wizard states that to get the counter-spell,someone must travel into Rough Fang's mind.You reluctantly agree and you are sucked into his twisted imagination. Inside Rough Fang's mind,you land on a meadow.You think it's pretty normal until you hear an explosion.A pancake ninja runs past you and states that you are in the middle of a war between an army of aliens and the pancake ninjas.You now have to play a minigame in which you must dodge the aliens' death rays.When you reach a cave,you assume that you are safe.Now you must run to the right and find the spider who is smoking a pipe.He will sing "Humpty Dumpty" and tell you that the key rests in the prawn.You ask him what that means but he blows up like a balloon and floats away.Grab the pipe he leaves behind and run to out of the cave,into a statue garden full of incredibly life-like statues of famous Poptropicans,to which your Poptropican can comment.When you reach the statue of a reindeer,click on his nose and it will glow red.The statue transforms into a portal that leads to a busy town.Grab the anvil with wings flying above you.This is when a two-headed turtle floating on a cloud will come in and shoot freeze rays at you.You will freeze and wake up in an old-fashioned inn.A man sitting at a table will state that he lost his smoking pipe.Give him the pipe and he will show you a secret safe with a keyhole.Walk into the kitchen and the chef will ask for your help preparing a dish.You must grab the items in the kitchen as the cook instructs and place them in the pot.Then the chef will state that he needs a winged anvil to complete the dish.Use your winged anvil here and the chef will give you the dish he made-a pack of sunflower seeds.Take the sunflower seeds and go into the inn.There will be a pair of dancing hamsters.Give them the seeds and they will eat it and grow into giant monsters and barge out of the inn.Go outside through the hole the hamsters created and the aliens will abduct you.You find out that the aliens are giant rubber chickens and they lock you in a cell.Click on the button on the wall that says "topsy turvy".The ship will flip upside down and you will fall onto the ceiling.The cell door opens due to gravity but now it is too high to reach(because you are on the ceiling).Press the switch on the wall to turn the ceiling fan off and push it towards the door.Turn it on and use the wind it creates to lift you up through the door.You will enter the captain's room and the rubber chickens(who are still on the ground for unknown reasons)chase after you but are unable to catch you because you are still on the ceiling.Push the button that says "bye-bye" and it will open the air lock,sucking the aliens into space.The ship then crashes and the chief pancake ninja gives you a magic pancake.Go back to the inn(which is right next to the spaceship wreck) and ride the magic pancake onto the roof and into a small tank.Dodge the multi-coloured sharks and reach the key on the tiny sunken ship.However,as you try to claim the key,it fades away and a giant prawn appears from below the gravel.Avoiding its claws,swim towards its mouth when it opens it andyou will obtain the key.Surface and then use the key to open the safe in the inn.It will reveal a piece of paper that has the counter-spell written on it.Once you take it,a portal will appear in the safe that will wake you up. Walk over to the scientist-wizard and hand him the counter-spell.He will un-paralyse everyone on the island.Then, Rough Fang will escape from his inprisonment and run away,laughing insanely and singing "Pop Goes The Weasel".Your Poptropican then says "Okay......." and the scientist-wizard will hand you the medallion. Items Code Numbers Pipe Winged Anvil Pack Of Sunflower Seeds Magic Pancake Key Counter-spell Medallion Characters You Scientist-wizard Rough Fang Chief Pancake Ninja Pancake Ninjas Smoking Spider Two-Headed Turtle God Man At The Inn Chef Pair Of Dancing Hamsters Rubber Chicken Aliens Colourful Sharks Prawnzilla Balloon Boy(cameo) Category:Ideas Category:Poptropica Island Ideas